Futile Heartbreak
by akjupiter
Summary: A really late Valentine's day one-shot. Please enjoy!


_**WARNING: DO NOT READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE SEEING MIKAN AND NATSUME NOT GET TOGETHER!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice.**_

* * *

><p>Mikan's POV-<p>

I woke up with a bright smile, kicking my comforters off and racing to the bathroom, pulling on my uniform and only taking a minutes to run a brush through my long, brunette hair before heading out of my dorm. Today was Valentine's Day! Valentine's for everyone were safely tucked into my school bag and a slowed down my pace as I walked to class, taking care to make sure I didn't wreck any of them. I had spent all of last night creating them and wasn't keen on them being destroyed anytime soon.

Reaching my classroom, I threw open the door and greeted everyone with a big smile.

"Ohayo, minna-san!"

"Ohayo, Mikan-chan!" Everyone called back. Setting my backpack down, I bounced over to Hotaru.

"HOOOOTAAARRRUUUU!"

**Baka Baka Baka**

Though this was their daily routine, everyone winced as the brunette flew back and landed with a slump on the floor.

"Mou, meanie Hotaru!" I pouted. Couldn't she have let me hug her at least once?

"You're going to get your germs on me, baka." Hotaru said stoically, turning back to her lastest creation, gaget valentines. Shrugging, I made my way over to my desk and slipped into the seat just as Narumi-sensei waltzed in.

"Good morning my wonderful class! Don't you all just look beautiful this fine morning!" Half the class gagged at his cheerful, girly attitude. Narumi looked around and frowned. "Now, where could Natsume-kun be?" As if on cue, the door slammed in and in walked the devil himself...aka Natsume.

"Well then, since today is a special day for lovers to unite, I shall leave you to your own. Good day!" And with that note, Narumi-sensei danced out of the room. The minute the door closed, all the fan girls stood up and rushed towards Natsume, holding out their handmade chocolate.

"Natsume-sama! Please accept my chocolate!"

"Natsume-same! I made these just for you!"

"Natsume-sama! Try my chocolate!"

The one spoken to glared at the growing pile of sweets on his desk, immediately getting up and shoving them over to Koko who looked as if he would burst from happiness. Leaving the crying fangirls, he exited the classroom, Ruka looking between his best friend and Hotaru, choosing the latter. I quickly handed out my valentines and hurried out the door after Natsume, hoping to be able to give him my chocolate.

It felt as if it was an everyday event, going to the Sakura tree to get Natsume. But for some reason, I really enjoyed it. I loved having an excuse to see him once more than every person because it made me feel special. I anticipated the moment that I would see him on one of the branches of the Sakura tree. I looked forward to his gentle teasing and blunt comments about my supposedly tiny brain. (Which, I am telling you now, is _not _tiny!) I love his tantalizing crimson orbs that pull me in every time, but are so filled with despair and agony that it makes me want to be able to comfort him until he smiles like it's the most normal thing to do. I love the way we have a secret spot where nobody can bother- What?

No. Freaking. Way.

I quickly hid behind one of the many Sakura trees and frowned as I watched Nobara approach Natsume with a soft smile on her face. Not that I didn't like Nobara, I was just wondering what she would be doing here at this moment.

"Natsume?" I noticed Natsume start at the sound of her voice and quickly whip the manga off his face. He looked up at her with his regular nonchalant expression, but there was something else in his eyes. I couldn't quite place what it was, but I continued watching numbly as she shyly handed him a small box wrapped with red packaging and tied off with a silver ribbon. Natsume looked surprised, but accepted the box, much to my surprise. He carefully unwrapped the box, pulling off the lid and staring at its contents. I couldn't see them from my angle but I supposed they were chocolates. My suspicions were proven correct when he held up a beautifully crafted chocolate truffle.

I placed my hand over my mouth to hold in a gasp as he gave Nobara a minuscule smile before taking a bite of the sweet. His eyes widened as he chewed and swallowed the truffle. Nobara giggled at his shocked expression.

"I take it you liked it?" Natsume looked at her and nodded.

"Thanks...Nobara." Tears sprung into my eyes and I blinked furiously to hold them back because I knew if I let them fall, I would immediately start sobing uncontrollably. He had never called me by my first name. Never. Not even once did I hear 'Mikan' from his lips. It was always Polka-dots or some other nickname he came up with to tease me with. But now I knew why.

"So, Natsume?" He looked up at the girl in front of him. "Why did you call me here in the first place?" I dropped the valentine I was holding and covered my mouth once again to prevent sobs from overtaking me. He _called _her here. He really called her here. To _our _special place. No, he couldn't have. But of course, life hated me.

"Yeah, hold on one second." He quickly jumped up onto the first branch and grabbed something lying on it, jumping back down with ease. Nobara raised an eyebrow as Natsume quickly thrust the present at her, looking away to hide the faint blush on his cheeks. She took the box and opened it up, gasping softly at the contents. Nobara pulled out a silver chain with a heart pendant hanging off of it.

"Natsume..." she whispered softly, fingering the heart. "It's beautiful." I couldn't take it anymore. I ran. I ran into my dorm and didn't stop until I was safe in my room with no one to bother me. And I cried. I cried and cried until my eyes couldn't produce any more tears. And fell asleep hugging a picture frame that I once thought foretold the future. Natsume and I. But I was wrong.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Okay, I know Valentine's Day was a really long time ago, but just posted this for the heck of it. Please R&amp;R! :)<em>**


End file.
